Dash Tag Wiki:User Rights Guide
To create an RfR, create a thread on the Discussion threads by clicking the chat bubble icon above and starting a new discussion labeled "RfR (Name)'s request for (position)" and contact an administrator on their message wall so they may highlight it. All votes will last for 1 week. NOTICE: Since this wiki is in its early days, these requirements do not necessarily apply as of now. Just go ahead and create an RfR, and if it gets more than 50% support, you will be granted the rights. Bureaucrats The bureaucrat’s ability is to have complete control of all the user rights, with the exception of demoting other bureaucrats. This position also has administrator rights as well and is given to the users that have been demonstrated great effort and dedicated to the wiki. One bureaucrat spot is currently open. Requirements: *Has been an admin for 1 month *Active *Has not been blocked within the previous year *Proven their trust *500 or more mainspace edits *Must pass an RfR with 80% or more support Administrator Administrators carry a lot of responsibility in the wiki, which combines with the ability of custodian and chat moderator right groups. Additionally, an admin can block users who would oppose/violate the rules and policy privileges and allows to edit the Mediawiki page. As well as this, they can change page protection to 1-3. They can access the Theme Design feature, color scheme, and logos, allowing them to change the background of this wiki. They can promote users with lower right groups such as Custodian and Chat Moderator. Requirements: *Has been on the wiki for 3 months *Very active *Has not been blocked within the past 6 months *100 or more mainspace edits *Must pass an RfR with 75% or more support Content Moderator Content Moderators have the same abilities as a Custodian does. They can mark edits as patrolled in which it records that they have reviewed the edit by other users. Additionally, Content Moderators have the ability to protect pages from further edits to avoid edit wars and can undelete files and pages that were deleted by error or mistake. Three content moderator spots are currently open. Requirements: *Has been on the wiki for 1 month *Active *Has not been blocked within the past 3 months *50 or more mainspace edits *Must pass an RfR with more than 50% support Discussion Moderator Discussion Moderators have the ability of Chat Moderators and they are responsible for managing and reviewing all the communications on the wiki. They have the ability to manage any other user’s message wall and threads and the ability to manage the comments on the user’s blog and articles. They can highlight important discussion threads and votes. Three discussion moderator spots are currently open. Requirements: *Has been on the wiki for 1 month *Active *Has not been blocked within the past 3 months *100 or more total edits (mainspace and others combined) *Must pass an RfR with more than 50% support Discord Chat Moderator Five Discord chat moderator spots are currently open. Requirements: *Has been on the Discord server for 2 weeks *Active *Has not been kicked within the past month for serious reasons *Must pass an RfR with more than 50% support